


In The End

by NastyBambino



Series: TonyStarkBingo2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Final moments, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, based off of the first Endgame trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Tony gets the life he always dreamed of when it's too late. (Bingo Square T3)





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> This one was pretty hard. I'm not good with character death except with certain situations, especially with my favorite man. I hope it's good enough and that you enjoy!

Tony knows that he's probably hallucinating, that he's dying, to see Peter and Pepper in front of him. He can't find it in himself to care. "Hey, kid," he chuckles sadly. "Hey, Pep. Sorry I never made it back." She kneels in front of him and cups his cheek, looking at him with tearful eyes. He can almost feel her warmth and tears up himself as he leans into the touch. His eyes go to Peter, who hovers behind her with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He rushes to sit next to him, pressing against his side and taking Tony's arm over his shoulder. "I couldn't save either of you."

"Don't say that, Tony," Pepper says softly. "You did your best. Even before, you did your best to protect all of us. You'll be home soon." Peter leans his head on his shoulder and sniffles.

"I'm sorry," he croaks. "I'm sorry I left you all alone Mr. Stark. You won't be alone again. I promise." Tony weakly nuzzles into his hair, finally letting his tears fall.

"Oh Peter," he whispers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobs. "You were just a kid. A kid with so much ahead of you." Peter presses more into his side with a pained noise, and Pepper kisses his forehead.

"Come with us, Tony," she pleads. "Please. It's time to come home." 

He looks at her tiredly. "You've fought enough. You've done so much for us, for everyone. It's time to rest."

"But I have to stop him. I have to help stop Thanos." Peter sits back and looks at him with desperation in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you again. Please come with us. Please, Mr. Stark. I can introduce you to Uncle Ben!" Tony feels his resolve weaken and his body grow more and more tired.

"I don't think he'd like me very much, Pete." Peter gives him a look of offense. Tony can't help a grin. "I'm not a very good man. Too much blood on my hands." Pepper gently smacks him upside the head.

"You've paid for your mistakes many times over," she chastises.

"You're awesome, Mr. Stark! You're a real hero and helped me so much. Uncle Ben will love you, I promise!" Peter moves from under his arm and grabs his hands. "Please."

Tony sighs quietly and gives them a smile. "No more fighting?" he whispers softly. Pepper takes one of his hands from Peter and kisses his palm.

"You'll never have to fight again," she promises. "It's our turn to protect you from everyone else. Come home to your family." He closes his eyes and nods, sighing before opening them again.

"Help me up?" They both help him stand on shaky feet, Peter taking a lot of his weight. "Weill I get to see my kids again?" She smiles.

"They're all waiting for you, even JARVIS." Tony breaks down into sobs; Pepper runs her fingers through his hair. "He's missed you."

Tony lets himself be led towards the light, not once looking back to see the body he leaves behind take its last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go drink some tea and read some fluff now ;_; Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
